Post-Sanity
by theprettynerdie
Summary: A short fic about what happened after Shepard and Kaidan's date on the Citadel in ME3.
1. Chapter 1

Three fucking years. That's how much time the Reapers had stolen from them. There was no time to be gentle or cautious anymore.

The moment Kaidan had taken the final bite of his steak sandwich, Shepard had been sure to whisk him back to the Normandy. It had been nothing short of absolute torture to sit and eat a nice, quiet meal when all she wanted to do was _have him_, right then and there.

Kaidan had certainly had no objections to Shepard's voracity. She could see it in his eyes; he was just as desperate for her as she was for him.

Their lips met the moment the door to her cabin had closed. Shepard pushed him against the wall, letting his growl of unbridled lust hum against her palate as she pressed her tongue against his own. Kaidan clutched the base of her neck and ran his fingers through to the top of her head as he pressed his groin more insistently against hers. Shepard pressed her palm firmly against the placket of his pants, eliciting sweet, sensuous groans from the Major. He let out a bark of laughter.

"I'd forgotten how – forceful … you are," he panted as she stroked him through the material of the trousers even more rapidly. Shepard drew back and chuckled.

"You haven't seen anything yet," she said steadily. She dropped to her knees in front of him and pushed his pants down in one fluid movement, and the rapidity of it all left Kaidan gasping. A moment later, he had thrown his head back and weaved his hands through her hair again as she swallowed him down, pressing her tongue against the underside of his cock and licking there slowly as she sucked and hummed, working with the same level of precision and vigor that she displayed on the battlefield.

"Shepard," he breathed. She drew back, but only long enough to say, "Don't worry, Spectre Alenko.

We have all night, after all."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaidan let out a low hiss as Shepard ran her tongue slowly along the underside of his balls and tip of his cock before drawing him back into her mouth completely again. Her palate thrummed as he pressed against the back of her throat and she swallowed around him, barely noticing it when Kaidan's balls seized up and he came forcefully, clutching the back of her head roughly and letting out desperate, incoherent shouts of pleasure.

Shepard took him obligingly, continuing to swallow him down until Kaidan drew away, dropped to the floor beside her, and pressed hungry kisses against her lips. She moaned softly as he pushed her shirt up and pinched a nipple lightly.

"God, Shepard," Kaidan breathed, "you're shaking."

She was.

"It's been too long, Kaidan," she murmured, "Oh – please – "

With that, Kaidan lifted Shepard to her feet and led her over to her bed, pulling clothing off as they went. Side by side on the bed, they reached for each other, exploring the lengths of their bodies with sweeping caresses and pinches. Kaidan leaned over and bit at the tender flesh of her neck as he felt his arousal stirring again. Shepard, feeling it, smiled faintly. She ran her fingers through his prematurely graying hair and drew him back.

"Kaidan," she said firmly. He nodded, thrust a kiss against her lips, and pressed a finger inside of her. Shepard let out a soft cry of blissful thanks and lay back, letting Kaidan climb astride her and claim her lips once again. She reached a free hand down to stroke his stiffening cock lightly as the heat built between them steadily, until Shepard's hand shook so violently that Kaidan leaned down, grasped it in his own, and brought it to his lips.

"Kaidan, God…" Shepard keened, grappling at his shoulders almost frantically. Kaidan took her hands in his own, pressed them against the bed over her head, and plunged inside of her heedlessly.

Shepard let out loud scream of elation as he buried himself inside her that soon turned to half-delirious whimpers of delight as he bucked against her frenetically, gloriously. It was just as she had remembered it; glowing, and hot, with the fullness of him shifting inside her and the feeling of the contours and muscles of his torso sliding against her skin leaving her squirming and arching beneath him. Kaidan, for his part, was himself remembering the familiar sensations that had last passed between them so long ago…

"Stay," Shepard implored, digging her fingers into her lover's shoulders so tightly that it hurt. "Kaidan, please … _Stay_ …"

"Always, " Kaidan groaned eagerly. "God – "

Shepard sobbed gratefully as she came, so forcefully that her body arched, lifting her off of the bed as she thrust convulsively against him. Kaidan held her close between the bulk of his arms and rocked the remnants of her orgasm from her body as he too reached his own, forceful climax.

They remained entangled as their breathing steadied, content to simply lay there in each other's arms, letting the heat of their bodies pass between them. After a long while, Shepard leaned over, smiling lazily, and ran her fingers along the stubble of Kaidan's cheek.

"I meant it," she muttered. "I almost lost you back on Mars … and I realized how much worse it must have been for you, when the Collectors – well…"

"Don't," Kaidan whispered, pressing a finger to her lips. He couldn't stand to see that look of desperation in her eyes, much less hear the words. "I know, Shepard. But we're here now, and we're … together. That's all that matters now."

He leaned in and kissed her deeply.

They stayed.

**~End.**


End file.
